


Wedding Plan

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Light-Hearted, Self marriage, The Doctor loves this idiot, ridiculous plan, they just want the Doctor's attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: Missy and Dhawan stage a wedding to each other, conducted by Delgado. It's all for the Doctor's attention, but she doesn't stop them, and they do love themselves so very much.She ends up giving them the gift they all needed.Just a quick, light comedy.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), The Master (Dhawan)/Missy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: A Mayhem of Masters





	Wedding Plan

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of the Master and the Mistress. On this most joyous of days, we insist that you listen closely and obey and and all commands spoken. Please turn to yourselves."

Missy and the Master smiled warmly at their past self before turning to each other, gazing with utter appreciation at each other. Missy dressed in a long purple lace Edwardian style wedding dress and the Master in a suit with matching purple lining. Their past self, wearing a black suit and gloves, looked positively proud of his future selves declaring their love for each other.

“I have prepared a speech,” Missy said happily before dropping her voice to a whisper. “Is she watching? Is she terribly jealous and realising she needs to step in yet?”

“Please, do go right ahead,” their future self said, before whispering back to her. “She just walked in, she is standing at the back looking quite bemused.”

“I Missy, also known as the Mistress, also known as the Master, am joining in matrimony with the Master, whom I love and adore - a sexy, clever and _gorgeous person_ , brilliant in every way and only improved upon by age. We shall rule all of time and space…”

“After our honeymoon,” the Master added with a smirk. 

“Well, yes, of course dearest. After our honeymoon, we shall rule ALL of time and space and chaos shall REIGN universally!”

“Beautiful vows darling,” the Master said, taking her hands in his and pretending that he was unaware of the Doctor’s presence. “I, the Master, take you as my very beautiful, sexy and talented, imaginative and creative wife.”

“Keep those compliments coming honey, this marriage is off to a great start,” Missy said, stepping close to him, their hands still joined. “Does she look devastated yet?”

“Can’t let her see me looking - is she about to sweep one of us off our feet Magister?” he asked.

“So far,” their past self said, unimpressed. “She has taken a seat and is reading the hymn book.”

“Oh, not stopping us yet then? Well, finale time!” the Master said. “We get to ravish each other whatever happens don’t we?”

Missy rolled her eyes and shook her head, smirking at the abrupt disappointment that became etched onto his face. She basked in his pained expression for a moment before winking at him and licked her lips with a suggestive smile. She loved it when she threw him, there was no greater feeling than confusing herself. Or maybe there was - confusing the Doctor. Everything involving the Doctor was always better come to think of it.

“If anyone here, knows any reason why these two people should not be joined in marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace,” their past self said, glancing around the room, despite the Doctor being the only person present. 

“I repeat, if anyone here knows _any_ reason why this person should not be joined in marriage...a marriage also conducted by themselves...which surely must break many of this planet’s laws….speak now, or step up perhaps and prevent this marriage taking place.”

The Doctor merely closed her hymn book, looked at the ceremony of one, blinked and smiled. 

Missy and the Master held each other’s gaze, both contemplating whether the other would pull out of this backfired plan to get the Doctor’s attention. 

Neither did. 

“Well then,” their past self said, coughing and failing once more to get a reaction from the Doctor. “By the power vested in me, recognised across the entire universe….I pronounce you married.”

“This is where I kiss the bride?” the Master said, looking at Missy quite hungrily who returned his gaze with equal eagerness.

“That is my job to announce, would you please show some respect for such a sincere proceeding!” Magister said, appalled by his future self.

He smirked as he winked at Missy who responded by winking back at him. Their past self shook his head, realising that age clearly did not come with increased decorum.

“Oh very well, you may kiss,” he said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head until his gaze fell on the Doctor, locking eyes with her finally. He held her gaze steady, intrigued at a version of her so many lives into the future, wondering at what she had lived through. He let his barriers inch open very slightly, hoping to have a glimpse inside the years that stretched ahead for the Doctor he knew, but she did not allow even an inch, merely holding his gaze before finally smiling, an utterly amused expression on her face as she pulled an apple out of her pocket and took a bite. 

“Why the _audacity_ , are we boring her?” he said, then his eyes widened as he returned his attention to his future selves - mouths hungrily kissing deeply, bodies pressed together and hands...everywhere imaginable. 

He turned to a table behind him, picking up a book and pen and signing their martiage into legal record, coughing to no avail as the two Masters before him continued making out quite heatedly, noises of satisfaction now filling the room. Their past self chose to ignore the entire lurid scene, silently hoping that they would not consummate the marriage they had not intented to actually go through with, right then and there on the floor. 

He chuckled, wondering if perhaps that might actually be quite the show for their dear Doctor should their wild abandon take them that far. Yes, not a bad idea at all. 

He looked over their heads from his position on the raised platform in front of them, and shook his head as the Doctor finished her apple, put the core back in her pocket and grinned. 

She stood, walking over to them and smiling warmly. 

“May I congratulate the happy couple…”

They paused, breathing heavily, foreheads pressed together as they both stepped back slightly, turning to face her.

“Doctor,” Missy said, breathlessly. “What an unexpected surprise!”

“Completely unexpected,” the Master said, his arm draped around Missy’s shoulders as she smiled warmly at her, placing a kiss against her throat as he reached up and tugged her hair, tilting her head and making a very big show as his mouth trailed the bare skin of her neck. 

“Well, don’t let me keep you, you look quite ready or your honeymoon,” the Doctor said with a smile. “Unless of course this is all just a plan or some reason...my attention maybe?”

“Your _attention_?” the Master said, with a scornful laugh. “Doctor I’m insulted. Do you doubt the love we have?”

“Do I doubt how much you enjoy your own brand of self love? Nope. Nope, I can see that you’re very into yourself there. What’s wrong...weren't hoping I’d stop you were you?”

“Stop us?” Missy said, rolling her eyes. “Look at us, we are an unstoppable sexy force. Did you get us a wedding gift?”

“Can’t say I did, but oh, here,” she paused, fishing out a yoyo from her pocket, and handing it to a confused Master. “This is quite old, it’s also borrowed, I’m sure I told a clown at he Cuban National Circus that I’d return it...was that 1970, or 1980...ah well, definitely borrowed!”

“Doctor,” Missy said. “New body, all shiny and new, you could be our something new!”

“I’m not giving myself to you two as a present,” the Doctor said. 

All three Master’s looked utterly disappointed. 

“You have to be such a killjoy Doctor,” the Master said.

“It’s our wedding day!” Missy exclaimed. “Don’t make me sad!”

The Doctor chose to ignore her and continued to fish around in her pockets.

“Aha!” she said with a big smile. “Sealed copy of The Mechanics of Temporal Pathways, that’s new. Now all we need is something blue.”

The Master and Missy exchanged a look, Magister shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the entire scene he had been dragged into. They both faced the Doctor in perfect unison, each with a hand on their hip as they spoke in exasperated synchronisation.

“Your TARDIS.”

“A blue jelly baby, exactly two in the packet, one for each of you,” she said, pressing a jelly baby into the palm of the Master’s hand, beor repeating the same action with Missy. She grinned and leaned forward, stifling a laugh as she kissed them each on the cheek beore turning and starting to walk away. 

“Are you not even a little bit jealous?” the Master said. 

"Tiny bit?" Missy asked hopefully.

“I think somehow, Master’s, you love me more than yourself,” she said, glancing over her shoulder with a wink. 

They each watched her, speechless, before the Master called out after her as she made it to the door. “It’s not even a threesome if you think about it! You could still be our present!”

She laughed, her warmth reaching all three of them in an instant. 

“Worst plan ever, but I know what you’re doing it for and I do too,” she said as she paused, turning to look at them. 

“You do what?” the Master asked, confused. 

“Love you, you idiot,” she said, before shaking her head with a laugh and walking through the door. 

“Love her?” Magister said. “Why, how very presumptuous, how ridiculous! Preposterous!”

“She loves us dearest,” Missy said, her heart singing with joy. 

“I know!" the Master said, with a broad grin. "Glad we recorded this, wanna toast our marriage and watch that part on repeat all night long?” 

“Of course,” Missy said, smiling brightly. “Coming honey?”

“Sounds like a delightful evening of entertainment,” Magister said.

The three Master’s smiled warmly at each other. The plan had not been such a failure after all. 

  
  



End file.
